This invention relates to low profile antennas in general, and particularly to an antenna in which a radiating element is positioned spaced from a ground plate. Known feeding arrangements for such antennas involve feeding the antenna at points substantially spaced from the edges of the antenna plates. In one known antenna, a plurality of a conductive resonant posts are used for connecting the driven and ground plates of the antenna. In another known antenna, the ends of the radiating ground plates are shorted along the entire end.